


一个BJ

by shanhepu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhepu/pseuds/shanhepu
Summary: 形象参考16年底奶花





	一个BJ

**Author's Note:**

> 形象参考16年底奶花

我站在床下，他坐在床上，我们面向面相对着。他眉毛舒展，表情平和，用那双亮晶晶的桃花眼一直盯着我，看不出喜怒，只挂着天真无辜。他的眼眸是润泽清澈的黑色，像满撒星光的夜空，乍见，我觉得它们精致漂亮，可只消对视一会儿，我便忍不住躲开视线。这与观赏水晶柜台里的珍宝时玩味有别，惊叹之余还要有敬畏，是对崇高之美的敬畏，只让人猛悟自己的渺小可悲——怯意排山倒海般压过来，我不敢坦然望进去。  
气氛凝重得有些许尴尬，而他还在安静地等我开口，等我命令他，等我说出那个猥亵的词。我知道他不懂得我千回百转的复杂思绪，也不懂得我内心矛盾的冲动，但我同时知道他可能是懂的。他是那种在你以为他别有深意时，也许他毫无他想，在你以为他天真无知时，也许他将一切暗暗落在眼里、掖在心底的人儿。我从来都看不透他。他是乖巧的幼女，也是淘气的男孩；是纤细的少女，也是挺拔的少年；是妩媚的女性，也是俊美的男人，我明知他是世界上最引人瞩目的谜团，他的思想稚气也成熟，他的才华璀璨又夺目，模糊的性别气质相比来便不值一提，却仍被迷得晕头转向，跪倒在浅显的色欲前。他不会真的是无暇的圣女，也不会真的是纯洁的孩童，是我的敬畏让我神化了他，所以在从不自视甚高的他看来，我的胆怯反而显得突兀，但他仍然温柔、安静、包容地等待着。几个词来来回回地从我脑海涌到嘴边，我一再犹豫，最后只盯着床褥，小心颤抖地开了口。

“舔我。”我说。

他似乎不对我说的话感到意外，只是蹙起了眉，将眉毛皱成一道小小的八字。“我要怎么做？”他下意识地扁嘴，撒起娇来，语气与其说觉得被冒犯不如说是为难，“我又没有过……的经验。”  
他的小动作吸引了我的注意力，我贪恋地凝视着他的下唇，一时失语。这被我觊觎已久的嘴唇，颜色浅嫩，是淡淡的粉，干燥的唇中却透着血色，能猜测出主人常常用贝齿咬住它。他的唇肉饱满得像枝桠上的果实，我细细欣赏，恨不得也将花瓣脉络般的唇纹用唱针铭刻在心里，哪知下一刻花瓣中探出了一点湿漉漉的红色，让我猛地回神。  
可能是我的眼神太过露骨，他反而开始害羞。他不自在地调整坐姿，双手交握安放在身前，最后微弯着腰，跪坐在床上，脸蛋刚好朝准了我的下腹，显得十分娇小脆弱，像能轻易被揉碎。  
“很简单……你舔舔它。”我为这充满暴虐意义的联想猛地战栗一下，掩饰般干巴巴地说，“就像吃糖一样。”  
他飞快润了润唇，轻声细语地问：“那你……你要先把裤子脱掉吗？”

我嘴巴张了又张，说不出话，只能用发颤的手伸向皮带。他的眼神一直跟着我的手指走动，眨也不眨地看着我一卡一卡地拉下皮带，解开纽扣，拉下拉链，最后脱掉裤子，表情好奇又天真。亵渎感越来越强烈，我没敢直接让我的阴茎和他相对，脱衣的动作在上方磨磨蹭蹭，他却抬起手，直接摸了上来。  
他用三根细白的手指，像弹钢琴一样隔着鼓起的内裤在我的性器轻轻交替敲击。  
“这样就好了吗？”他在我的鼠蹊部前抬起眼睑看我，这个角度让他黑白分明的桃花眼看上去像圆圆的杏仁，眼神格外无辜。他耐心地一个一个问题询问我，征求我的意见：“你想要我这样舔你，对吗？”  
“我……”我好不容易找回了神智，粗着嗓子发出砂纸般的声音，他往前挪了挪，还没等我回答，就一边凝视着我，一边探出舌尖，先试探地隔着布料舔了一口，我的阴茎立刻弹动了一下。  
“这样不行。”他往后退，拖着尾音小小声说，语气像埋怨我不知体贴，“这样我还没舔到，舌头就要干掉了。”  
当他这样舔动时，他的舌头会带动布料在我的阴茎上推挤，虽然没有直接的快感，只是粗糙的摩擦，但我心里却有着难以言说的满足感，我想他是又开发了一个我的性癖。我用手揉捏了一下性器，享受着不为人知的喜悦：“我脱掉它。”  
我的阴茎就这坦露在空气垂在腿间，毫无遮挡地展示在他眼前，即使只是半勃起，也被他窄小白净的脸庞衬得狰狞丑陋，这使我对会不会吓到他的担心更加严重，而他刚刚虽然大胆又挑逗，但果然还是微微张开嘴巴，愣住了。他小幅度偏转脑袋，从左右不同方向观察我的生殖器，表情明显有些不知所措，也不情愿触碰。  
“隔着内裤还好……直接看到同性的那个……其实，其实还是挺奇怪的……”他迟疑地说，在碰上我目光的时候不好意思地微笑起来，很快又添了一句，好像在安抚我，“但我都答应你了，我就会去做。”  
“这样吧……”我于心不忍，开口说。他打断了我：“只要舔你就行了？”  
我这时才意识到他三番两次的确认是为什么，他在试图以我享受的方式准确达成我给他下的要求。  
“没关系，”我改了口，“你怎么喜欢怎么来。”  
“我觉得，不管怎么样我都不会喜欢的。”他给我一个孩子气的鬼脸，再次坐近了些，脸蛋凑近我的性器，又一副不知怎么下手的模样中途停下。  
我想他是不愿意摸：“我来握着就好。”  
他斜了我一眼，双手爬向我的大腿后侧，指尖懒懒地掐进我的肉，借我的身体来稳住自己。我将阴茎撸得更挺立，用手圈着根部将它定在一个合适的高度，不料动作幅度太大，我的龟头从他鼻翼旁的肌肤打过，溢出的前液在他脸上留下道湿润的水光。  
“抱歉，花花。”我向他道歉。  
他摇了摇头，低垂睫毛，探出嫩红的舌头，像奶猫喝水般试探地舔了一小口龟头。我被他一闪而过的舌尖勾过带来的柔软湿凉的触感撩得打寒颤，他却目不转睛地盯着我的阴茎，看前液从小孔里流出来的样子，陷入了沉思。  
“怎么了？”我哑着嗓子问他。他迷茫地看着我，想了一会，才慢吞吞地解释：“我觉得它尝起来有点咸，还有点腥，怪怪的……”  
“但还好，没有我想得那么糟糕。”他补充道。

他就继续做下去。似乎正面不好下口，他再次调整起坐姿，把腿开得更大一些，纤细的小腿贴着大腿外侧，轻巧地以一个柔韧而女性化的姿态大开双腿跌坐下去。我被这妩媚身姿诱得抓心挠肝，可他却动作熟练且自然，满脸平静好像这是什么稀松平常的事情。他身体前倾，一只手撑在两腿中间的床上，一只手抓着我，偏着脑袋凑近我的阴茎侧面，像猫在够它心爱的玩具，以缓慢到刻意的速度吐出舌头，让我看清了整个过程。  
他是个好吃的孩子，我曾将他每一个有吃食内容的视频反反复复看过无数次，他不挑剔，就算是再普通的食物也能吃得津津有味，但此刻被他用丰厚的下唇肉亲昵蹭过的是我丑陋的阴茎。他也真的像舔一根美味的棒棒糖般，一下一下完完整整地舔，不时改变角度位置，我的包皮和青筋也要认认真真地舔过，舌面贴着柱身从下往上滑过，末了舌尖还要调皮地勾一下冠状沟。他的舌头那么湿那么软，格外可爱，像一条小蛇，凉凉地在我敏感部位上游走。比起隔靴搔痒的快感，他专注的表情和乖巧的动作带来的视觉享受要更强烈，我忍不住揉动我的阴茎根部，他因为这突然的动静没舔到预期的位置，便嗔怪地抬头从毛茸茸的细碎刘海下看我一眼。我不由得畏缩，但这样下去，也许我很久都没法到达顶点。  
我这样告诉他，他惊讶地反问：“你还想要我帮你舔出来啊？”  
他不是在指责，只是在询问我一开始就没讲清楚的要求，而我正以为他不愿意，打算放弃，他却第二次从前方舔了我的龟头一下。与先前轻轻柔柔的力道不同，他更用力了些，舌尖碾过马眼，勾了粘稠的前液送回嘴里，闪亮亮地粘在唇上，他大大方方地用手指把它们抹掉，随手擦在床单上。  
“但我不想让你射在我嘴里。”他软软地向我请求，“我不想吃精液嘛，感觉好奇怪的。”  
“当然。”我立刻说。他得了安心，继续自己的工作，还没舔几口，又对着我的阴茎小小声自言自语。“我觉得我可以把它含进去。”他顿了顿，抬头问我，“你觉得呢？”  
我不想和他就要怎么给我口交这个问题讨论下去了。虽然他以天真的语气说出限制级话语显得格外下流色情，但这反而让我对叫他做这种事感到更加羞愧，我什么也说不出来，只好点点头。  
他皱起眉，垂着眼皮，将嘴唇圆张成粉红色的弧线，贴合着我阴茎的大小，把龟头半含进嘴里，重重吮吸了一下。我没料到他会这样做，即刻腿软，他不理会我，努力把我的阴茎吞进去。我看着我丑陋的性器一寸寸埋进他漂亮的小嘴，感受他的牙齿青涩地擦过表面皮肤，他艰难摊平的舌头托住柱身，最后暂时停住，卡在一个让他不适的位置。他脸上的肉不多，脸皮又薄，红润的脸颊两侧因深深含入都陷了进去。  
我担心这样下去会伤到他的嗓子，想要退出一些，他却不服输地按着我大腿把我往前压，一口气吞进了大半，结果理所当然地被呛住了。我飞快地抽走，慌忙安抚他，他躲开我的手，顶着一张通红的小脸摇头。也许是因为不方便，或者吃阴茎吃上了瘾，他忽然主动握住了我，轻声咳着又继续追上去。我的龟头黏黏糊糊地在他唇上滑动了几下，再次进入他温软紧致的小嘴。  
他很聪明，实在学得快——已经在小心地收着牙齿，小口吮吸了，虽然舌头几乎无法转动，但他会配合脑袋移动使我的性器在他嘴里顺利进出，凉凉的指尖还在我的柱身上来回摩挲。才第一次，动作有些笨拙，不过我认为他在口交方面也很有天赋。他的眼睛越来越湿，眼角和眼皮蔓上了红色，看上去泫然欲泣，我才注意到他一直屏着呼吸。他的肺活量好得惊人，除了生理因素，善于忍耐也是一方面原因，但我不希望他窒息，就在我打算提醒他的时候，我看见了他下身的动静：

他勃起了。他牛仔裤前端被顶出一个鼓包，被分泌的体液染成了深色。

窒息竟让他情动，我不由得在心里惊叹他的天性淫荡。我试探地向前一顶，他有些略微的呛住，但没有挣扎，而是闭上眼睛，顺从地默许了我逾矩的举动，他的睫毛细密，像鸟翼薄薄的羽尖，在卧蚕上投下轻轻颤动的影子。我浅浅地戳刺几下，然后一次比一次插得更深，肏出响亮黏腻的水声，我愈粗暴，他愈激动，最后我的阴茎在他口腔内直接捅到一个无法更深入的位置，几乎顶到他的喉咙，他红红的鼻尖已经埋进了我的阴毛，还不得不用鼻子呼吸。他可怜兮兮地呜咽，鼻翼快速翕动，喉咙里发出猫叫般的咕噜响，握住我阴茎的右手越来越用力，修剪得短短的指甲在上面挠动，但轻微的疼痛让我忍不住想更进一步。  
他的额发湿成了一缕缕，下巴和脖子上满是唾液和汗水，我想他下颌应该已经很酸累了，只要他稍微挣扎，我就会退开。可他没有。他只是抬起了支撑身体的手，把手指松松蜷在掌心，像用掌心托住下巴般将拳头举在脸旁。他被撞得摇摇晃晃，小巧耳垂上细琐的链坠也跟着晃动，坠子撞击响起细细的簌簌声。  
我被他嘴里软肉吮吸得更硬更沉，情难自禁在那深处小幅度快速冲撞起来，睾丸不断拍打在他的下巴上，他被我顶得作呕，喉头止不住地收缩，在眼里久挂的泪珠终于一颗接着一颗掉下来。他受不了了，想躲躲不开，想吐吐不掉，最后含含糊糊哭叫着，小手在我的髋部上哆哆嗦嗦着拍打了几下，示意我停下来。我堪堪停止，直到我从他嘴里退出来，他也还没有回过神，而是泪眼婆娑地看着我。他合不拢嘴，就张着嘴喘气，口腔内是一片湿漉漉的深红，堆积了前液的舌头随着我的动作被带出来吐在外面，原本颜色粉嫩的唇变得红肿，整张脸都被弄得一团糟。


End file.
